


Postre en Escorpio

by Gochy



Series: Carnaval [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gochy/pseuds/Gochy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de una cita visitando el carnaval de Atenas, Milo y Camus disfrutan de un final feliz en Escorpio.</p><p>Continuación del fic "Carnaval", pero se puede leer de forma independiente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Postre en Escorpio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aledono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/gifts).



> Este es mi primer lemon n//n

 

―Ahora ven. Aún nos falta la mejor parte ―dijo Milo.

Acto seguido se apretó contra el cuerpo de Camus, quien yacía junto a él en la cama, y devoró sus labios con presteza. Fue un beso fiero, hambriento. Camus le correspondió, y hundió sus manos en la melena salvaje del griego en un intento por profundizar el beso.

Después de unos momentos tuvieron que separarse para recuperar el aliento, lo cual fue aprovechado por Milo para sentarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo de Camus. Milo no tuvo mucho tiempo para acomodarse cuando Camus lo haló hacia sí, aprisionándolo en un abrazo. Esa vez fue Acuario quien juntó sus labios con los de su compañero en un corto, pero no menos enardecido beso. Luego vino otro beso, y otro, y otro más. Uno más ligero que el anterior, pero lleno de una alegría juvenil que pocas veces Camus dejaba relucir.

Milo no recordaba sentirse tan feliz desde hace un buen tiempo. De hecho, no se sentía así desde la última vez que vio a Camus, varios meses atrás. Sin él, los días en el Santuario eran largos y oscuros, y las visitas eran cada vez más escasas y cortas. Aquello era como dar un bocado de comida a un hombre hambriento: delicioso, pero insuficiente.

―Te extrañé ―susurró Milo entre besos.

―Y yo a ti ―respondió Camus, depositando esta vez un beso en la mejilla sonrosada del santo. Deslizó una de sus manos a lo largo de espalda de Milo hasta llegar a uno de sus glúteos, apretándolo por encima de la tela―. Muchísimo.

Milo soltó una carcajada. Si bien quiso decir que extrañaba a Camus como persona, _su_ persona, junto a él, no podía negar que esta parte también la había echado muchísimo de menos. Y, al parecer, no había sido el único.

Por su parte, Camus deslizó una de sus piernas entre las del griego, instándolo a acomodarse mejor sobre sus caderas. Rápidamente, Milo inició un lento y sensual vaivén, pero este no duró mucho. Al cabo rato, ambos muchachos se vieron envueltos en un frenesí de caricias por encima y debajo de la ropa.

―Camus… ―gimió Milo―. Camus… la… la…

―¿Qué? ―respondió el otro, con voz entrecortada.

―La ropa. No quiero…mmm… ―gruñó cuando la mano de Camus aprisionó su hinchado miembro―. No quiero venirme ya, no tan rápido.

―Está bien.

Milo se separó de Camus, lo cual fue aprovechado por este último para sentarse y recuperar el aliento. Sin importar lo bien que estaba sintiéndose, no podía acabar todo allí; ya no era más un adolescente cachondo que se conformaba con un par de toqueteos nerviosos, sino un joven hombre que sabía cómo controlar sus impulsos y disfrutar al máximo de sus encuentros con Milo. O eso quería pensar.

―¿Camus, no vas a quitarte la ropa?

Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que se olvidó por completo de aquel detalle. Sin embargo, la vista de un desnudo Milo no le dio tiempo de responder. Este se acercó con parsimonia, contoneándose hasta sentarse a un lado del francés y rodearlo con sus brazos.

―¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?

―Adelante ―sonrió, ya más concentrado en lo que importaba: Milo, sexo, ahora.

―Como desees ―finalizó el de Escorpio, depositando un beso en los labios de Camus.

En un ágil movimiento, Milo le quitó la camisa a su compañero e inició el descenso por aquel cuerpo exquisito. Besó el cuello de Camus hasta dejar una marca rojiza; acarició sus níveos brazos; mordisqueó juguetonamente ambas tetillas hasta dejarlas duras, mientras que el francés jadeaba quedamente.

Siguió bajando hasta que se topó con los pantalones. No queriendo perder mucho tiempo, los deslizó con premura junto con la ropa interior, a lo largo de los torneados muslos de Camus hasta que se estrellaron contra el suelo. La habitación se llenó de gemidos cada vez más sonoros tan pronto Milo empezó a masajear el miembro de Camus, para luego introducirlo en su boca tanto como pudo. Con una mano, el griego sostenía la base a la par que sus labios subían y bajaban, a veces deteniéndose en succionar el glande y otras veces lamiendo el pene cuan largo era. Con la otra mano alternaba entre acariciar los testículos y sostener la cadera de Camus, controlando sus embestidas.

En cuanto a Camus, este solo se dejó llevar por el placer y se contentó en disfrutar: apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos cada vez que sentía la habilidosa lengua de Milo recorrer su miembro, o impulsaba su cadera hacia aquellos labios rojos cuando estos succionaban la punta. El santo se sentía a punto de explotar en cualquier momento hasta que, súbitamente, Milo se detuvo.

―Mi turno.

Camus soltó un gruñido quejumbroso a la vez que el griego abandonó su posición en la cama, entre las piernas del francés, para acercarse a la mesa de noche y sacar una botellita de lubricante del primer cajón.

―Quiero que uses esto. Es nuevo.

―Eso veo ―respondió un resignado Camus, tomando dicha botella―. Pensé que querrías un cambio por hoy.

―Nah… ―negó―. La próxima vez será. 

―Como digas.

―Es en serio.

―No he dicho que no lo sea, Milo.

Acto seguido, Camus le plantó un beso a Milo en los labios sin importarle mucho dónde habían estado hace unos momentos atrás. Invirtieron los papeles para mayor comodidad, de forma que ahora Milo estaba recostado en la cama. El de Acuario hubiese querido seguir el mismo camino de besos y caricias sensuales que Milo recorrió en su cuerpo, pero se vio frenado.

―Ahórrate eso ―exclamó con vehemencia―. ¿Puedes ir más abajo?

Ya se estaba cansando de las constantes interrupciones de Milo, si tan solo se relajara y dejara que todo siguiera su curso. Sin embargo, de cierta forma, Camus le entendía: esa era la manera de Milo de disfrutar de su compañía y aprovechar el tiempo que sabía era escaso y preciado. Abandonó esos pensamientos; eso sería algo que podrían hablar más tarde o sencillamente dejarlo pasar por completo. Ahora lo importante era, se recordó de nuevo, el hermoso pero caprichoso joven que yacía junto a él.

―¿Aquí? ―inquirió mientras tomaba el miembro del griego entre sus manos.

Abrió la botella de lubricante, untó un poco en su mano y empezó a masturbarlo. Milo soltó un gemido y arqueó la espalda. Se sentía bastante bien, pero quería más y lo quería ya.

―Más abajo ―atinó a decir con voz entrecortada.

―¿Aquí? ―preguntó nuevamente. Esta vez tenía un par de dedos, ya lubricados, acariciando la entrada del joven.

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un empujón de caderas, incitándolo a avanzar, a adentrarse en ese cuerpo que le añoraba con locura. Así que introdujo un primer dedo, despacio, dándole tiempo a Milo a acostumbrarse a la intromisión. Al cabo rato insertó otro más y empezó a moverlos; los abría y los cerraba, dibujaba círculos y, ya con un tercer dedo adentro, los sacaba y los metía, para el deleite del griego.

―Estoy…listo ―dijo Milo entre jadeos.

Camus asintió y retiró sus dedos. Tomó la botellita de lubricante, untó un poco en su miembro erecto y con una mano lo guio hasta la entrada del griego. Este abrió más las piernas, cerró los ojos y se relajó. Inhaló profundamente cuando sintió el glande de Camus abrirse paso en su interior. Movió su cadera, alentando al francés a ir más allá, y solo se permitió respirar con más tranquilidad una vez que su compañero estuvo por completo en él.

Un momento después Camus inició las embestidas. Al principio fueron lentas y largas, pero no por eso menos placenteras para ambos muchachos. Esto fue hasta que el acuariano tocó un punto especialmente sensible en Milo, lo cual hizo que soltara un sonoro gemido y acortara la poca distancia que había entre él y Camus.

De ahí en adelante, Camus siguió penetrándolo con mayor rapidez, golpeando su próstata con ahínco. La íntima posición les permitió a los santos seguir con sus besos, cada vez más salvajes, en la boca, rostro y cuello. Además, la fricción producida entre ambos cuerpos era el estimulante perfecto para excitar el solitario miembro del griego.

―Ahí…mmm…más…más…

―Ah…Milo…

―Sí, ahí…

Milo gemía, arañaba y restregaba su cadera contra la de Camus. Ansiaba llegar al clímax, pero también deseaba alargar el encuentro cuanto pudiera; al final la recompensa sería más dulce. Y sabía cómo lograrlo.

―Tengo…mmm…una idea ―alcanzó a susurrar entre suspiros pues Camus seguía embistiendo con brío, sin darle tregua.

―Ah… ¿qué cosa?

―Rueda.

―¿Qué?

―Rueda…ah...al lado.

Camus obedeció. Salió del cuerpo de Milo con delicadeza y rodó en la cama hasta quedar acostado, mirando el techo. De inmediato, Milo trepó por su cuerpo y sostuvo su miembro con una mano, mientras descendía sobre él. Esta vez fue más rápido y más fácil que cuando Camus lo hizo; después de todo ya había sido preparado y penetrado. Sin embargo, la sensación era distinta: sentía todo con mayor intensidad.

Sin perder tiempo, Milo apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Camus y empezó a moverse. Arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido. Entretanto Camus se aferró a la cintura de Milo, mientras alzaba su cadera cuando Milo bajaba la suya, provocando que una corriente de electrificante placer los sacudiera. De improvisto, Camus tomó el pene de Milo en su mano y empezó a masturbarlo, imponiéndole el mismo ritmo de sus embestidas.

Todo se vio aún más intensificado cuando, ajustándose mejor en su posición, Milo sintió a Camus embestir justo en su punto más sensible. Otro grave gemido y Milo se asió con fuerza a los hombros de Camus, acelerando sus movimientos. Nuevamente arriba y abajo, pero esta vez tocando con certeza aquella excitante zona.

Llegado a este punto ambos santos respiraban entrecortadamente, embargados por las sensaciones a flor de piel. Estaban acerándose más y más a su clímax con cada movimiento; Milo sentía el pene de Camus palpitar en su interior, y Camus sentía cómo Milo se apretaba contra él y lo constreñía.

Un par de embestidas más, unida a una habilidosa mano frotándose contra su glande, condujo a Milo finalmente a su orgasmo. Soltó un gemido ahogado y eyaculó sobre el abdomen del francés, quien siguió moviéndose de forma menos controlada y más errática, entrando y saliendo de Milo. Durante todo ese tiempo el griego sintió un torrente de placer sacudir su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, tanto que creyó que desplomaría de la intensidad del mismo y, si llegase a pasar, no le importaría; todo se sentía bien, endemoniadamente bien.

Por suerte, Camus lo tenía asido de la cintura con firmeza. Este respiraba con dificultad, mientras arremetía contra aquel cuerpo hasta que alcanzó el clímax, eyaculando en el interior de Milo. Gimió por lo bajo, disfrutando la dulce sensación que traía consigo el orgasmo. Después de unos momentos, sintió a Milo moverse y liberar el ahora flácido miembro del francés, para luego caer desplomado a su lado.

―Eso fue…wow.

―Sí…wow.

Ambos sonrieron, cansados. A Camus aún les costaba un tanto de trabajo respirar con normalidad, así que optó por relajarse y cerrar los ojos. A su lado, un ya más calmado Milo se le acercó, pero antes de poder tocarlo propiamente, retrocedió.

―¿Camus?

―¿Mm?

―Quiero acurrucarme contigo ―dijo haciendo un puchero.

―Entonces ven ―abrió los ojos y extendió los brazos hacia Milo, pero este quedó estático―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Pues…―señaló el pecho del francés con un gesto de desagrado―. Estás sucio.

Camus rodó los ojos, un tanto exasperado. Milo tenía razón, estaba sucio, pero esa no era razón suficiente para rechazarlo de tal forma. Además, el griego era el responsable de aquello: fue Milo quien inició toda la acción, dejándolo sudoroso, y fue Milo quien terminó sobre su abdomen. Viéndolo así, tal vez no lucía tan agradable, pero Milo no lucía mejor que él.

De todas maneras, se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño. Tomó una toalla, la humedeció y se limpió rápidamente el pecho, el abdomen, los brazos y la entrepierna; ya luego tomaría un baño. Depositó dicha toalla en el cesto para la ropa sucia y agarró otra, mojándola y llevándola consigo a la habitación.

―¿Mejor? ―preguntó, acercándose a la cama.

―Mejor. Ahora acurruquémonos.

―No ―negó y extendió la toalla hacia Milo―. Tu turno.

―Pero yo…

―Estás hecho un desastre, en especial allá abajo ―enarcó una de sus delineadas cejas, apuntando la parte baja del otro santo―. Así que…

―Bien ―concedió y procedió a asearse con celeridad―. Listo.

Lanzó la toalla por los aires, la cual aterrizó en el piso con el resto de la ropa que otrora vestían los santos. Se recostó en la cama y palmeó el espacio vacío a su lado, invitando a Camus a unírsele. Tan pronto estuvo acomodado en la cama, Milo se acurrucó junto a él y lo abrazó por la cintura. Asimismo, Camus rodeó sus hombros y con una mano se dedicó a dejar caricias a lo largo de su rostro y juguetear con su rebelde cabellera.

―¿Mejor?

―Mejor ―suspiró Milo y le dio un beso corto en los labios al de Acuario―. Descansa, Camus. Aún nos falta otra ronda y quiero que dure.

―¿Podría sugerir un cambio?

―No, señor ―refunfuñó―. No cuando me hiciste ver el infinito y más allá.

Camus rio con ganas. Realmente Milo tenía unas formas muy particulares de expresarse. A veces le parecía que era como un niño pequeño, caprichoso y adorable, y no un caballero dorado al servicio del siniestro patriarca del Santuario.

―Es en serio ―aseguró el griego. Quería lucir serio, mas batallaba por contener una sonrisa.

―¿Así de bueno soy?

―Lo eres ―aceptó―, pero debes darme algo de crédito. Yo hice más de la mitad del trabajo.

―Tienes razón ―asintió enérgicamente antes de robarle un beso travieso a Milo―. Sin ti esto no hubiera sido posible ―añadió en tono burlón, mientras desperdigaba más besos en el rostro del santo―. Gracias.

―Duérmete ya, Camus ―exclamó fingiendo cubrirse de los ataques del francés. Sin embargo, llegado este punto ya no pudo contener más la risa―. Eres empalagoso.

―Y así me quieres.

―Claro que sí.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Aledono a quien le debía un fic desde un buen rato y quería una continuación lemonosa.
> 
> Mil gracias a mi hermana que, nuevamente, fue mi beta :)


End file.
